


Forever and Always

by GarciaVivar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: 2014归档。消失梗。
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Forever and Always

Forever and Always  
Pairing: Antonio Fernandez/Lovino Vargas  
Rating: PG

“晚安，罗维。”  
“晚安。”罗维诺·瓦尔加斯翻了个身，亮出赤裸的后背，干燥的空气很快蒸干了那层汗。他把自己缩成更小的一团，“我今天快困死了。夏天就是容易犯困。”  
“我也觉得。”他身边的人，安东尼奥，将手臂绕在罗维诺胸前揽住他，另一只手顺着他的脊柱慢慢滑下去，在尾椎骨上俏皮地画了一个圈，“晚安，晚安。”

安东尼奥忽然从床上坐起来。窗外天还没亮透，橙黄色的街灯点着，非常安静——事情有些不对劲，比如，他的罗维诺去哪儿了？床边凉得就像从来没有人躺下过一样，连痕迹都没有。接着他发现自己穿着衬衫，纽扣系到脖子。隔着厚厚的羽绒被，冷气浸入。  
他起先以为玻璃窗上蒙了一层雾气，但是看了很久才发现外面下着雨，淅淅沥沥的冬雨。  
十分钟之后安东尼奥发现自己举着伞在雨幕里匆匆前行，马德里从来没有呈现过这种灰暗的色调，寥寥无几的行人也黯淡而寂静，他像走进了某一件素描作品，时间凝固，只有他和天堂落下的雨在运动。在这样的天气里他踏上电车，踏上火车，没有人说话。  
今天非常安静。事情不对劲。  
罗马就像马德里一样灰暗死寂，而喷泉还在不死地汩汩涌动，水面上的波纹扩散开，融化在四周的平静里，又好像是将周围的平静融化在水里。安东尼奥觉得自己喉咙发紧，他闭上眼睛然后猛然睁开，建筑扭曲成高迪式的曲线。他觉得自己长了一双鱼的眼睛，透过水的折射观察罗马城。  
罗维诺在哪里？即使是在罗马也找不到他。连费里西安诺也不知所踪，城郊的那座房子像是被遗弃很久的怨灵，透过层层藤蔓恼怒地与窥探者对视，固执地保守失落的尊严。  
——那两个意大利人几乎没在这座屋子里居住过。  
于是他再次登上火车。  
他的心情，安东尼奥皱着眉头望向窗外的田野，与其说是惊慌倒不如说是紧张的好奇。罗维诺一定在某个地方存在着，他甚至怀疑他就在他身边存在着。一切不合情理的事情都是因为安东尼奥的世界出了差错，他现在需要找到一个办法，让错误的世界回归正轨。  
罗维诺只是在正确的世界里等着他。  
火车在巴黎停下，安东尼奥和几百个风尘仆仆的影子一起从车厢挤到月台。下车的时候他惊讶地发现自己的腿成为半透明的状态，地面像奇特的胶质。他浮动在胶质里，巴黎也在下雨，整个欧洲都在下雨。  
弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦打开门见到自己久违的老友时，并未显露出惊讶的神情。他侧身让安东尼奥进入客厅，雨水的痕迹淌在木质地板上，转瞬间消失。法国人招呼朋友落座，转身去泡一壶玫瑰茶，然后用白色瓷盘配着玛德琳蛋糕一起端到茶几上，半透明的手指拈起一块点心。  
“今天刚出炉的，尝尝？”  
安东尼奥没有回答，只是倒了一小杯茶给自己。水气蒸腾着让环境变得更加模糊，但是温度冲淡了这荒诞不经的感觉，在某一瞬间让安东尼奥感觉到真实。他放下茶杯，窗外仍然下雨。  
“我在一个夏天的晚上睡觉，醒来变成了冬天。”他凝视着弗朗西斯的紫色眼睛，透过那双眼睛能看到法国人身后奶白色的墙纸，“罗马非常潮湿——雨下个没完。  
“但是只有一件事让我放不下心，罗维诺消失了。”  
“……罗维诺消失了。”弗朗西斯眨眨眼，给了他一个奇怪的笑容，“安东尼奥，安东尼奥，我们每个人都在消失……”  
他的声音几乎轻不可闻。

“今天的午饭是意——大——利——面——”一个几厘米高的罗维诺上蹿下跳，在他的脑子里敲锣打鼓。安东尼奥咕哝了一个很柔软的句子，费劲地睁开眼睛，罗维诺皱着眉头站在床边上，还穿着围裙。他差点以为自己还没醒过来。  
“哦，你醒了，好。”意大利人眯起眼，“如果你再不醒的话我就要把你那份全都扣在你脸上了。”  
安东尼奥难以自制地大笑，他知道罗维诺气得想用手里的锅铲打他的头，也知道罗维诺根本舍不得这么干。最重要的是，啊，罗维诺就在这里，马德里夏天炽热的阳光里——还给他做了午饭。  
感谢上帝。  
“我爱你。”他半跪在床垫上，探出半个身子去吻罗维诺的耳朵。他可爱的男朋友撇了撇嘴，咬着牙用嘴唇碰碰他的脸，下巴上细小的胡茬蹭得他心痒。他们两个在家里休假的时候总会忘了刮胡子，只有看见对方邋遢的模样才能想起来这回事。  
“快点去刷牙，还有十分钟就好了。”罗维诺转身到厨房去，丢下这句话给他。

“我们每个人都在消失。”弗朗西斯重复了一遍。  
这解释了很多事情，安东尼奥想。他们现在既不算生者也不算死者，既存在着又消失了。这就是为什么，为什么……整个世界呈现出奇异的灰暗。  
人类的文明，人类本身，正在缓慢地消失。每一秒钟都更接近那个终点。自然温柔地从海平面下方升起，将人类揽入怀中。所以他们都在消失，速度不同，程度不同，但是最终都是同一个结局。  
安东尼奥意识到自己很容易就接受了这件事。有人打开他紧闭的门，告诉他即将执行死刑——他就是这样从容地接受了这个早已知晓的结局。——你有什么遗言吗？——终于到了。  
也许这才是正确的、真实的世界。  
但是在这里，没有罗维诺和他一起等待最终的行刑。这让他紧张、让他恐惧，他们不能缺席对方的最后一刻，无论如何他们必须在一起。  
“你还可以找到他。”弗朗西斯忽然开口，打断了安东尼奥的思考。  
“他在哪里？”  
“回到马德里去吧，我的老朋友，除了马德里他还会在哪里？”他站起来，弗朗西斯也站起来，一只手按压他的肩膀，却几乎没有触觉。  
“这是我们最后一次见面？”安东尼奥用了疑问语气，却是陈述句式。  
他的朋友什么也没有说，仍然保持着苍白的笑容。不知为何，这样的笑容让他想尽快离开巴黎，躲开这张脸。——那是一个死亡的笑容，而他不知道自己看上去是不是也一样。  
马德里，马德里。他要回家去，找到罗维诺。

“……安东尼奥？”  
他睁开眼睛，罗维诺撑在他上方，紧张地看着他。  
“嗯？”  
“你说‘嗯’？”他的意大利人暴躁地从床上跳起来，打开窗帘，“现在快要六点半了！天都要黑了！你一觉睡到了中午，醒了不到十分钟，然后不管我怎么叫你你都不理我……现在你说‘嗯’？”  
“对不起。”安东尼奥迷茫地从床单里钻出来。罗维诺亲手做了午饭，他一口都没吃，睡到了现在——罗维诺当然会生气，一点也不奇怪。他应该道歉。  
而他的男朋友挥了挥手：“别道歉，混蛋。你吓死我了，真的。我……我差点就要给急救中心打电话了。”  
安东尼奥用力揉了揉眼睛，想要摆脱掉睡过头带来的晕眩。当他重新睁开眼的时候，罗维诺关切地看着他。  
“……你真的没事吧？”  
“没事。”他回答，送给对方一个可信的笑脸。尽管他自己也不确定他怪异的梦境是不是真的对他毫无影响。他只是不想让罗维诺太担心了，当然，他永远也不希望罗维诺为他担心。  
“那好，去吃晚饭吧。”罗维诺叹了口气，拍拍他的手背，“别再吓我了，混蛋。”  
晚饭异常沉默，罗维诺每次用疑惑的眼光看向安东尼奥的时候，后者就会迅速用食物填满口腔。这让罗维诺非常困扰。  
“你知道自己是昏迷了一下午吧？”他终于忍不住拦住安东尼奥叉取食物的左手，“这不是闹着玩的。要不要去医院？”  
“医院？”安东尼奥摇摇头，“不，不至于。可能我太累了，毕竟我熬夜写了一个星期的报告。”  
罗维诺还想再说什么，但是他对面的人用明确的肢体语言告诉他，这不是一场令人愉快的谈话。他仍然担心，不过还是愿意尊重自己的爱人。  
“好，那你这两天就好好休息……”他妥协地向后靠去，“有什么问题一定要告诉我，不然你就死定了，明白？”  
安东尼奥的肩膀放松下来。他放下刀叉，抓过旁边茶几上的报纸。  
“——星期日游乐场有一场嘉年华，要不要去？”

马德里的街道长得没有尽头。永恒的灰色石板路，永恒的灰色建筑，永恒的灰色人影。只有安东尼奥在近乎于凝固的永恒中拼命奔跑，奔向虚无。  
“你永远也不能追到地平线……”  
他猛然停下脚步。他不是第一次看见比利时女孩穿着大红色的衣服，但是他从未见过她如此苍白的脸色。灰色的街道上她像火红的鬼魅，瞳孔苍蓝涣散。他想起弗朗西斯的话，不由得悲伤起来。那些欢笑着好像永远不会失去活力的人，都以这种半透明的惨状出现。他猜测自己也是这样。  
“贝拉。”他叹息，“你知道罗维诺在哪里吗？”  
女孩的幽灵点点头：“罗维诺在地平线，你永远也追不到他。”  
“总能追到的。”安东尼奥无力地微笑，“谢谢你，贝拉。”  
然而贝拉看起来那么忧郁：“你为什么不停下呢？所有人都会消失的，就算你找到罗维诺，于世界也不会有任何改变。而且，你不怕看着他消失吗？或者让他看着你消失？为什么不找个咖啡馆坐坐，马德里到处都能找到咖啡馆。我刚刚就是从那家出来的……”  
“你为什么不在布鲁塞尔，贝拉？”  
在这天他终于看到一个真正的笑容。比利时姑娘的笑容告诉他，她一直等待着这个问题。  
“或许是因为我也在找人。”她快活地说，“或许……我只是放心不下你们两个。”

今天他们和衣而卧。罗维诺似乎仍然担心安东尼奥会出什么问题，坚持让他做好到医院去的准备。但是安东尼奥没有问题，而且像所有正常人一样，因为白天的过度睡眠在午夜醒来，一动也不敢动地瞪大眼睛盯着枕边人起伏的胸口。  
他想起刚刚的梦境，梦中贝拉最后的笑。她知道罗维诺在什么地方。这句话听起来很奇怪，没错，因为罗维诺正躺在他身边熟睡。  
安东尼奥忍不住伸出手隔着空气抚摸爱人的脸颊。他需要他，他想，无论世界末日是否来临，无论他们是不是会消失在空气或海水之中。他需要他，这是不容置疑的。  
于是他小心翼翼地抓住罗维诺的衣角。他会找到他，无论他在什么地方。

“……他就在里面。”  
贝拉把他领到那家咖啡馆门前，微笑着为他打开门。安东尼奥第一眼就看到了坐在落地玻璃边的罗维诺，半透明的罗维诺。  
“那我就先走了？”他听到女孩的声音在身后响起，伴随着熟悉的轻笑声。他回过头，已经看不见她了。  
“——谢谢。”他还是这样说了一句，对他的挚友们。虽然他们不在这里，但是他知道他们会听到的。  
罗维诺转过头来。他眼中的光仍然明亮，隐蔽在浓厚的雾气后面，光还在那里。  
“我不想看着这些事在你身上发生。”他蹙着眉头打量安东尼奥，“你看上去不像你了……我都快要看不见你了。”  
“我们都一样。”安东尼奥快步走到桌边，在伤感的意大利人对面落座，“我们都不想看到世界消失，但是在世界消失的时候……”  
一个罕见的微笑在罗维诺脸上显现出来。他向前倾身，让自己的手躺在安东尼奥摊开的手中。光线调和，他们的透明度逐渐一致。  
“……我需要你。”他接过安东尼奥没说完的句子，“是啊，是这样。”  
雨仍然在下，而现在他们在一起，一切都不需要担心。

清晨，微弱的光芒从没合严的窗帘之间落进屋子，落在床上。这是夏天难得凉爽的时候。罗维诺醒来，把身子往床的另一边挪了挪。  
“你怎么样？”  
“已经没事了。”安东尼奥闭着眼睛笑起来，搂住罗维诺的腰，“我做了一个很长的梦，有点奇怪……但是现在已经没事了，罗维。谢谢你。”  
他把缩成一小团的罗维诺抱在怀里，整张脸埋在爱人的颈后。  
——他终于感到安心。

END


End file.
